Love Trap - Dawn and Barry -
by mewangel26
Summary: It's a normal day for Dawn and Barry, with their usual battles and small talks, until certain friends plan out a trap at a old cabin on Dawn's birthday...


Love Trap

Angel: ;D Hey, everyone! This is now a Twinleafshipping story. I've been writing it for quite awhile instead of the same Contestshipping; moving on now, since it's the new year! :) Enjoy!

D&B

...

**A Plan To Trap!**

Dawn had finished a epic double battle with Barry, and of course she had won, for the 20th time in the past four months. Dawn had trained her Pokemon for the past three years. Barry who was in a 'suffering' condition at the end of the battle was glaring at Dawn.

"Ahhh! Come on, I trained and I trained and I still lose to a certain girl! UGH!" Barry yelled, nearly ripping his hair out.

Dawn didn't notice his anger, she smiled at her pokemon, putting them into their pokeballs. "You guys did it again. I'll give you some poffins later for your award." Dawn said, putting the pokeballs away. She looked at Barry. "Looks like I did it again, Barry. What was it you were saying?"

Barry stopped his behavior and looked at Dawn, "Uhh, nothing. I was just saying to myself, next time for sure I'll beat someone strong like you. Besides, I let you beat me this time since it's your birthday."

Dawn smiled, "Barry I know you. You just couldn't handle my greatful skills. Anyways, are you still coming to my party later?"

Barry looked down at his orange watch on his wrist, "What time did you say it was again, because I have a tight schedule tonight. So I might just stop by for some cake."

"It's not that long, Barry. It only starts at 5 o'clock at the beach near Sandgem Town. I would be happy if you stayed for a little while longer than a peice of cake." Dawn said, a slight flush in her face.

Barry looked up, he seemed a bit speechless, "Huh? Me? Are you saying you want me to stay to make you happy?"

Dawn shrugged a bit, "Something like that, but I'm just saying I would enjoy it if you just have fun and spend your time with friends instead of rushing everything and leaving."

Barry didn't say anything, she sort of had a point there, "Okay. But you will see me there for sure." Barry said.

Dawn smiled and nodded, "Can't wait, I'll see you later." she waved and left, leaving Barry standing there with a sinful look.

The party was just hours away, and the ones who were setting it up was Misty and May, not only were they getting ready for her big day but they also had something in mind. A certain plan to bring two people together.

"How are we going to do this?" May asked the smart Misty who knows what she had in mind.

Misty smirked at her friend, she winked at her, "Oh, just a simple trap in the cabin not to far away from here. This is how it's going to work." Misty said, explaining to her about her awsome-but-not-so-clever-plan.

"We need more people for this plan of yours, Misty. I'll call the guys to set him up." May said, taking out her phone.

Dawn, who appeared out of know where, said, "Hey, guys." which scared the crap out of May.

"Dah!" May screamed, dropping her phone in the juice for the party.

Misty looked surprised at Dawn, "Dawn your not suppose to be here yet."

Dawn frowned, "I know, I know. I just need some advice."

May picked up her phone out of the juice, "Great now I need to make some more juice," she tipped her phone upside down and a flood of red juice came out, "And a new phone."

Misty ignored May, "Advice about what?"

"Advice about boys. Because, I never understand most boys, especially if it's the crazy ones. Do you know anything about them, Misty?"

Misty placed her hand on her chin, thinking.

May stood between Misty and Dawn, she looked at Dawn furiously, "Look what you did to my phone! Can you give me advice about someone giving someone a new phone?!" May yelled.

Dawn held her hands out, "I'm so sorry about that, May. I would like to give you a new one, but I'm broke right now. Please calm down."

"I'll forgive you with this one. But the next time you soak my things into juice, there isn't going to be Mr. Nice Guy." May said, making her way out of the conversation between Misty and Dawn.

"I don't really know anything about boys, sorry. Just stick to what your doing when your around the crazy ones. If that makes scense." Misty said.

"Hey, Misty. Can I burrow your phone, because it seems like mine is leaked out of tone." May said, glancing at Dawn.

Dawn smiled, "I can see your busy. I'll just leave."

Hours past, and it was a hour before the party.

"Is the plan set, Misty?" May asked, "Because the boys seemed to be set for him to stop by pretty soon."

Misty nodded, "I'll go see Dawn. Be ready to take your place."

May nodded.

Dawn sat on the rock, she looked at the reflection of herself in the water, and watching Piplup splashing around in the water, she sighed, "Piplup, do you understand boys?"

_Piplup?_ Piplup was confused.

"Hey, Dawn. Are you almost ready for your party?" Misty said, coming up behind Dawn.

Dawn smiled, "Yeah, thanks alot for setting it up. I never really thought of having a party on the beach."

"It's almost five, do you think you can go to the cabin and pick up some... Ice for the juice?" Misty asked.

Dawn stood up from the rock and turned over to Misty, she nodded, "Sure I can. Come on Piplup."

Piplup chirped happily and followed, "Eh! Piplup should stay with me! We need some of his help if that's okay with you." Misty said, immediatly stopping the concerned Dawn.

"Uhh. Sure." Dawn said, and walked to the cabin by herself, which was only about a five minute walk. When she made it to her destination, she saw a really old abandoned cabin. "Why would Misty put a pack of ice in a old cabin like this?"

Dawn walked up the two steps, which made a awful creek noise. Dawn shivered. "Gee, I feel sorry for the guy who lived here.." Dawn said to herself, entering the shallow house... Alone.

"You want me to what?" Barry asked, concerned.

"I want you to get me some... Sugar in the old cabin by the beach." Drew said, pushing Barry to keep walking.

"Why would you want me to get it? You know I got a busy schedule right now. So, just let Ash do it." Barry said, pouting.

Drew glanced at Ash who was drawing in the dirt with a stick, "Yeah, but he's busy with something right now. Plus I think your way faster than him. Now, hurry I really need that sugar!" Drew said, pushing him farther.

"Yeah, busy.. By the way, why do you need sugar?" Barry asked.

"I need it for my... Baking tonight." Drew said.

"Baking?! You don't bake."

"Yeah, well. May's going to teach me how to bake tonight. So, I need that sugar! Now!" Drew yelled.

Barry raised his hands to his chest, "Alright, alright. I'm getting your dumb sugar. Just calm down." he said, walking towards the old cabin. The walk for him was only three minutes since it wasn't to far. "Yeesh, I wouldn't live here even if I did."

Dawn went inside the cabin, when she entered in, the door slammed shut followed by a lock. Dawn jumped and ran back to the door, opening it but it wouldn't budge. "Great. Their not going to get their ice now."

_SLAM! _

Dawn spun around and she jumped, "What was that?" she whispered.

"Who would have sugar in a place like this?" Barry asked himself when suddenly the door slammed behind him, he gasped and turned around to find it closed shut. He ran to it and tried to open it, no budge. "If I don't get this open, there would be no baking for Drew today. Wait there's the front door. I'm so stupid!"

Dawn shivered, "There should be another way out... I hope." Dawn insisted, making her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and freezer to find no food or ice. "Huh, I thought Misty said there was ice in here." Dawn said, suspiciously.

Barry went in the kitchen -in the other end- to get the sugar, "I'm confused at the fact he needs sugar, from an old cabin. Sheesh, he better fine me for this.." Barry mumbled, looking through every cupboard, "Hmph, he just waisted my time; looking for sugar and there isn't a single thing in here!"

Dawn went to the back door -which was the way Barry came in- she tried to open it, "Oh no... How am I going to get out now?!" she shouted at the door.

Barry jumped, hearing a loud shout coming from the other end of the house, "I better get out of here." Barry ran to the front door, he tried to open it but no budge, "Okay, it's either this is a haunted cabin trying to lock me in or I'm dreaming this whole entire day, because everything is very suspicious." Barry leaned againts the door.

Dawn walked towards a familiar voice, "I hope that's someone." Dawn said, walking towards the front but during her steps a loud erry creek came out of the floor. Dawn's hair stand up from the sound and she shrieked and ran for her LIFE!

"What do you want from me?!" Barry shouted, burrying his back into the door. Before breaking the door down he saw the up coming bluenette running her fastest with her hair sticking up in the air. "Dawn?!"

Dawn shrieked and ran into Barry's arm, but without Barry having his arms open and wasn't really expecting to catch Dawn in the first place, they both broke down the door, falling ontop of eachother.

Dawn breathed heavily, "Barry?! There's a monster in there! HIDE!" Dawn yelled, getting up and running back into the house.

Barry held his head and watched Dawn run back into the house, he looked confused for a moment, maybe confused at the fact she ran back in, but on the other hand he stood up and ran behind her. "Wait for me, Dawn!" Barry hollerd.

Dawn ran up a few steps and into a bedroom she slipped under the bed. Barry tripping on his feet, fell and saw Dawn under the bed. He made a creek noise on the floor with his body weight. Dawn gasped, "Hurry, Barry. Get under here! It's coming!"

Barry looked at her, "Don't worry, Dawn it's just me making that noise." he said, shifting his body on the floor making it creek.

Dawn sighed in relief and got up from under the bed, "Phew, I thought it was-" she was cut off.

_CRRRREEEEEK! BOOOM! _

Dawn was gone before she could finish her sentence, Barry was still on the ground, he looked around, wondering where she went, "Dawn, where'd you go?!"

Dawn peeked out of the closet, "In here quick!" Dawn said, reaching out for him, without thinking he went in the closet with her. "I knew it was bad idea to come in here. Now, I'm going to miss my party." Dawn whined.

Barry frowned, "We're lucky it's still day light. We just have to sneek our way out." Barry said, going out of the closet.

Dawn thought he was crazy to be going out of the closet, and out of her sight when there is still that erry creeky noise down stairs. "Are you crazy. Let's just stay in here until that crack noise stops."

Barry grabbed her hand, "We have no choice. It's now or never. Stay close behind me."

Dawn gulped but she nodded, when they reached the stairs she glued herself onto Barry's back.

_Creeeeeeek..._

Barry started on the first step, looking around for sights of ... something, and holding onto Dawn's hand.

The door by the steps, was back in place but opened, "The door's not on the ground but it's open, there's our chance." he whispered.

"Barry, if we don't make the last five steps, I just wanted to tell you that... I kinda like you." Dawn said, her face stayed placed under his neck.

Barry looked over his shoulder, "You do?" Then a smile appeared.

_CREEEEEK! SLAM!_

The door slammed closed and Dawn gripped Barry's shirt, "Okay, I-I really like you too!" Barry said.

The creeking stopped and everything was quite, they both heard calls of their names outside.

"Dawn, Barry?! Are you still in there?!" which sounded like Misty.

Dawn and Barry both looked at eachother and stumbled down the stairs and ran outside. To find everyone standing there, smiling.

Barry noticed that Dawn was still holding him and he was sorta still holding her hand. He let go. "Uhh, I didn't find the sugar, Drew. There's nothing in there."

Dawn let go of Barry, "Yeah, and I didn't find the ice." Dawn added.

Misty and Drew high-fived. "Good job."

Dawn frowned, "What's going on here?"

Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh.. Nothing, let's get to the party it's ready." Misty said, while Drew nodded and they both ran.

Dawn and Barry started walking to the beach, "So... Do you regret you words you said to me in the cabin?" Dawn asked, a slight blush appeared.

Barry looked in the other direction, he didn't feel guilty about it, he just felt a little busted for saying it, but he didn't regret it since they were surprisingly true, "Uhh... Well, do you?"

Dawn brushed her fingers in her messy hair, she did feel a little guilty but she didn't regret it, she just felt embarrased, "Well... Maybe I did and maybe I didn't mean it." she mumbled.

Barry out-of-the-blue, grabbed Dawn's hand, "Yeah, maybe. I liked the fact that your hand was sweating into mine." he teased.

Dawn blushed, "Sorry, about that. I was just... scared and... yeah."

"Yeah.. Me too." Barry commented.

...

Angel: THE END! :D Sorry, that I kind of rushed it... At least I think I did. :P But, I hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
